Mr. Blik
Mr. Blik (or simply known as Blik) is the Main Protagonist, self-appointed leader of the group who's loud, fussy, and stubborn. Personality A tough guy, loud, and vital, Blik is constantly in search of status. He wants, and gets, the best of everything, and flaunts it. Like many snobs, his posturing can be a result of insecurity. Blik can also be considered an antagonist sometimes, even though in the end, he usually redeems himself. It's told that a black cat means bad luck, and this is true for Mr. Blik, who gets himself into getting major trouble and is prone to near-death injuries. Mr. Blik is proud of his newly inherited riches and spends his money on anything and everything that spells respect and power. Mr. Blik is the oldest and always insults his two younger brothers. Mr. Blik's catchphrases are "Yeah!", "Sucker!", or ending an exclamation with "baby!" Nick.de Bio Der arrogante und versnobte Mr Blik ist der selbsternannte Kopf der Dreierbande. Character Design Blik is a black color. He has two yellow eyes with black pupils. He has two ears and one long raccoon-like tail. He has cockroach-like pointed ears to almost resemble antenna He looks similar to Sheldon J. Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants except the tail, eyes, arms and legs. Appearances Mr. Blik has come out in every episode of Catscratch. His first appearance was in "To The Moon." Catchphrases and Running Gags Involving Mr. Blik Despite Waffle being the comic relief character, Mr. Blik definitely has his funny moments. The following is a list of the many running gags that have involved Mr. Blik throughout the Catscratch series. * "Yeah!" * ", baby!" ("I've got a new attitude, baby!") * "Sucker!" * Exclaiming how large his brain is. ("For I, and my ginormous brain...") * Calling Gordon fat in a series of Scottish names. ("Fatty McQuid", "Tubby McThumpkins", "Bulbous McPorky") * His enjoyment of his soft, buttery fur. ("Look at your beautiful, buttery fur!") * "I'm drivin'!" * His nonsensical insults. ("You cobbler-stuffed leaf monkey!", "Beaf-headed, branch-headed chumpy chumps!", "Lemur-sauced radish pole!") * Singing about his incoming victory to the tune of "King Conga" by Dennis Farnon. ("Best house of the block, YEAH!", "This is now our world, CHA, these mountains belong to me, CHA!") * "That doesn't MEAN anything!" (Major Pepperidge) * "Leave me ALONE!" (A Wooly Adventure) Differences From The Gear Comic Mr. Blik has become a little more immature in comparison to Mr. Black. Mr. Black was more straight-laced and competent. He had no visible pupils and was kept that way in the pilot. Mr. Black was very much the 'leader' of the four cats, being the most thoughtful and, let's say, sane one. Well, not really... but he stays cool in heated up situations and keeps Gordon from being TOO hard on Waffle. Just like his three brothers he is a wild but righteous guy. And he's got a pistol. What still remains of Mr. Black to Mr. Blik today is his leadership and his enjoyment of feeling bad assed. Trivia *He may have a crush on Katilda (it's not yet confirmed as a full-on love interest due to Katilda only appearing in only two episodes out of all forty.) *He acts the most human out of the cats since he can use the remote, and call someone on the phone. *He owns a doll named Commodore Nougat. *He is the oldest child. *He is skilled at playing the drums as shown in "Spindango Fundulation". *He is a homage to Joey from Oggy and the Cockroaches, both are the oldest child, selfish and greedy. *His original name (as well as his name in "Gear" and for the cat he was based on) was Mr. Black. It is unknown exactly why it was changed, but the best guess is obvious. *Doug TenNapel uploaded a video of him calling the cat Mr. Blik was based on in July 20, 2007 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZsf2lJ5f3s *His resemblance to his mother is the dark fur. *Mr. Blik (Known as Mr. Black at the time) was the only one out of the three cat brothers who survived in the show's predecessor, "Gear". He lived in a humble little cabin in the woods by a pond of guppies for the rest of his days (Which was Waffle's dream life.) *As confirmed by Doug TenNapel, his voice actor was originally Rob Paulsen, who had also voiced Gordon. *Mr. Blik is a featured character on the "Inside Nick" division of the Nick Animation website. The colors used to represent him are: #1F1F21, #EDEA5B, and #FFFFFF. Polls Is Mr. Blik the best out of the trio? Yeah! No. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Heroes